Eternal Nights
by SCFoxy
Summary: A crime. A mystery. A Night Guard, and only one attempt. Join Mike Schmidt as he attempts to solve the forgotten mystery and help the trapped souls before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Okay, this is not only my first FNAF fanfiction; it's also my very first fanfiction EVER. I'm probably going to make a lot of mistakes along the way. Please, bear with me. Any suggestions/review would be greatly appreciated!**

**This is an AU. I don't want to spoil so you will have to wait to see the differences.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. It's property to Scott Cawthon.**

_Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the fanfiction. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past chapter three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a fanfiction, since you most likely won't enjoy reading it. I'd recommend reading any other fanfiction out there. They are all very respectable writers, and you will probably like them. Well, you might not. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah_

**HELP WANTED**

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.**

**12AM to 6AM.**

**Monitor cameras; ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

**$120 a week.**

**To apply call:**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

_Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the fanfiction. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past chapter three. Blah. Blah. I'm different. Blah. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a fanfiction, since you most likely won't enjoy reading it. I'd recommend reading any other fanfiction out there. They are all very respectable writers, and you will probably like them. Well, you might not. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah_

I drew a red circle over the ad. This could be it! Finally a proper place where I can a get a job. Probably not the best choice, but if I don't sign up now, its game over. Yes, I need a job badly, so I pick up the phone, and start dialing to the pizzeria...

_..._

-Freddy Fazbear Pizza. How may I help you?

-Uh, Hello? My name is Mike Schmidt and I'm willing to take the night watch position if it's still available.

-Oh, really? Good! Come to the pizzeria at 6PM and I'll get your position ready. Don't be late!

-Wait, don't you need-***beep*** -The call ended abruptly.

How professional... But I still need a job. So I ignore it and went for a quick shower, got dressed up, and leaved the house. It was a long trip from here, so with a deep breath, I start walking my way to the pizzeria.

_..._

As soon as I arrived I was greeted by man calling my name. Since there was no one else around, I assumed he was the boss of this place.

-Mike! Good to see you!

I just waved my hands at him, confused on why he always seems to be on a rush. He immediately began giving me a quick tour of the place: The animatronic characters, the show stage, dining rooms, and papers of children with the gang drawn by the kids, and many other locations. So nice and dandy, until a sign on the Pirate's Cove called my attention.

-Out of order? -I say with a slight tone of sadness.

-Ah, he, um... well... -He stutters, trying to make a proper sentence. I look at him with worry, what's so important about it? I just asked why it was out of order. After a few seconds he finally managed to speak again.

-Let's just say that a serious accident happened with the protagonist of the cove, and we had to put him out of commission.

-Huh? Why? -I ask, not understanding the reason. He shudders and drags me out of the cove, moving me to the office.

-This is your office, where you will be working. -He grabs a tablet and turns it on. -Here you will be monitoring the building in case of suspicious activity. -Tapping on the screen experimentally, switching between cameras. -In the event of bulgars breaking the place... -He puts the tablet down and pushes a big red button labeled **"DOOR"**. I jumped out of scare with the sudden burst of the door closing down with a loud noise.

-You use this to keep yourself safe, and dial 911 on the phone over there. Questions?

-Uh...

-Good! I'll leave you to it. Oh! One more thing, don't close the doors when it's not necessary, we only have a limited supply of power during the night. -And with that, he opened the door and rushed out of the building.

I just stand there, trying to process what just happened. He avoids my question on why Pirate Cove is out of order, and then he drags me to the office telling me what I'm supposed to do, then... limited supply of power? What? So many questions and he just leaved me alone, not even telling me if I had the job or not in the first place.

-And you call yourself a **"boss"**, huh? -I thought to myself. Since I had several hours before 12AM, I go to the bathrooms, wash my hands after using the toilet, went back to my office, and...

Well... I have to find a way how to take a nap on an uncomfortable chair, right? So I close my eyes, and wait for midnight.

**Author's Note: Am I actually writing a fanfiction? May the words be with me. I hope you enjoyed this prologue. I promise to make the following chapters a little longer.**


	2. The Dream

**Author's Note: This chapter was a bit hard to write. I'm sorry if I rushed the ending, since nothing happens on the 1st Night it was kind of hard to fill stuff properly. Yet again, I gave you the promise of the chapters being a little longer, and that's what I did. I'll try to make the following chapters more interesting if you find them boring.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. It's property belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

_I dream._

_I dream of a happy place, a family restaurant, full of joy and love. The charming sounds of children playing with the animatronics, the delicious smell of pizza, and the awesome birthday cakes could be seen as far as the eyesight could._

_It was heaven, the paradise, a unique place where kids spent eternal days singing along with Freddy, playing hide and seek with Bonnie, eating pizza with Chica, and hearing stories with Foxy._

_A safe place, where their eyes cannot see them nor its many arms can reach them. But one day... the dream falls apart. I see the children, getting hurt by them, screaming for help like the world were burning apart. Screaming even louder as you try reach for their hearts, but you can't._

_A happy place now destroyed. It has become a prison. A twisted madness, a game of death who devours all who dares to enter its embrace._

_As I dreamed, it consumed. It devoured their memories, their hearts, their souls, the children... gone. The darkness grew stronger, endlessly mirroring within the space of my dream. Endlessly mirroring. Expanding...Infinite._

_A family restaurant, what it was before, it is no more..._

**SAVE THEM.**

-Ahhh! -I jump out of the chair, screaming as I roughly wake up from the nightmare I just had.

I check the time, it's 11:55PM. I sigh, it going to be a long night, but hey! What can possibly go wrong doing nothing for six hours straight? Well, that is, if you count watching the cameras as nothing. As I wait for midnight to arrive, I can only think about the dream I had, it left me beyond confused. Who are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy? Where those names did came from? What darkness? Who are them? Save them? Save who?

The dream just had too many coincidences; the restaurant I was seeing for example, was the same I'm currently standing. Probably a backstory? I could only wonder. Then I remind myself, that it's just a dream. It's not like I can actually see the future (or the past) though it, right? So I try get ready for my first shift, I can think about the dream on a later time.

**...**

**1ST NIGHT**

**12AM**

**...**

***ring**ring**ring*** -Huh? Who's calling at these hours? -I say to no one. I try to find the phone... Wait, there is the phone? I, eh, what? My boss told me about a phone, yet he didn't point me to where is it? Ah whatever, it's probably a wrong number, so I let it ring, and a voice speaks.

-Hello, hello? -The voice says, but I don't answer back. -Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.

Oh, it's a recording then? Alright, maybe this **"Phone Guy"** will give me better assistance than my boss.

-Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

-Okay. -I say, he doesn't hear me of course, it's a recording. But just to lighten the mood a little bit.

-Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._ (...)"

I rolled my eyes at this point.

\- (...) _Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._"

Tried to not giggle at what he just said, but couldn't. It has to be a joke, who would be injured on this place?

-Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No.

Quirky?

-If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

Ah, that's why. Yeah, no problem, I can understand.

-So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit.

-What? -I suddenly turned my head to... whatever the phone is supposed to be, and stared at it.

-Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Fear was starting to take over me, t-t-the bite? A frontal lobe ripped out? I-

-Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a suit.

-They **WHAT**? -I shouted. I was starting to panic.

-Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

I froze. Chills sent to me about what I just heard. I'm to going to get killed by teddy bears! Nope! I immediately close both doors, completely forgetting about the limited power supply.

-Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

-The power! -I remember about it then I open the doors again. The time is... 2AM. Whoa! This guy talking for two hours straight and me just sitting here and not even using the tablet! I check the cameras only to find the show stage crowded, no one has even moved an inch. I sigh in relief, but still taking deep breaths, trying to get calm.

In a need to understand what the fuck just happened with that recording I make memory of what he just said: Being able to walk during the day, and ... a bite ... Okay, just **WHAT** happened there. Apparently the animatronics could move around and interact with the children... wait a minute.

_"It was heaven, the paradise, a unique place where kids spent eternal days singing along with Freddy, playing hide and seek with Bonnie, eating pizza with Chica, and hearing stories with Foxy."_

...It has to be a coincidence. Then I remember the other thing the Phone Guy told me: Those teddy bears are going to kill me with... another teddy bear suit. Probably a malfunction. I check the cameras again, 3AM and someone is yet to make the first move.

-Damn, what a prank. -I thought to myself, finally getting calm. I swear I'm going to find this Phone Guy and punch him in the face. Using the time I have now, I try to think and understand the dream I just had; there's been two coincidences so far. It's trying to speak to me.

***thump***

-Huh? -I check the cameras and almost faint at what I saw.

One of them is missing.

-No no no no no! -I close the doors again and try to search to where it went. Backstage, nope. Kitchen... Camera Disabled? Just what I needed, it still has audio, but since I hear nothing there... West Hall, nope. Dining Room, nop- wait.

One of the animatronics is just standing there, motionless. Phone Guy wasn't lying after all! They do move around on their own! What kind of job did I apply for? Switching back to the Show Stage, I notice that another one has left its place! I began to hyperventilate.

-I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die. -Those where the only words I could think of. -Shit! -I shout, noticing that I'm running out of power.

-Okay, they are far away from me, I should be safe... should. -I speak to myself before opening again the doors. Gotta conserve power, after all. Using the tablet again, I'm noticing noise over the kitchen. What's IT doing in there? Trying to find the other one... it's gone. I tap on the screen with frenzy, switching desperately between cameras on an attempt to seek something. Until I hear footsteps, loud footsteps, almost as it is...

-Behind me... -I whisper while I move my hand over the **"LIGHT"** button.

When the light goes on, a tall purple bunny is staring right at me.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! My god! -I scream and jump out of the scare while trying to press the **"DOOR"** button before it does something.

***slam***

As I finally hit the button, my mind races. -Please be it 6AM already! -I shout. Its 4AM, still a long way... after a while it leaves and I open the door with relief. Let's go back to the cameras.

Nothing else happens other than the bunny hiding on the supply closet. -Playing hide and seek, huh? -There goes yet another coincidence from the dream! What in the world is happening? Screw the coincidences! This was no dream, it's a warning. So my new focus was only one: Get out of here alive.

5AM hits with no further events other than the jumpscare from the bunny, I don't have much power, but I'll make it though, assuming I don't have to close the doors again. Why is this happening? Ever since I applied for this job, my mind was filled with nothing but questions and questions and questions... Checking the cameras one last time, the bear it's still on the show stage... looking right at the camera.

-I'm starting to hallucinate. -I pinch my eyes and the bear goes back to normal. Switching cameras again, it's all quiet.

-Note to self: Talk with my boss about this once my shift ends. -When I look at the bathrooms camera, a yellow thing is looking right at the camera... this again? Sick of the stares, I lower the tablet and wait...

And wait...

_And wait..._

6AM finally hits. The sweet sound of the bells saying **"It's over!"** I walk out of the office, and surprise! The entire gang is back on the stage, like if nothing happened. My boss enters the building as he notices me leaving.

-Mike! My boy, how did it go? -He has no idea if what happened here.

-Pretty overwhelming.

-Really?

-Yep, the animatronics tried to kill me last night!

-They what? They are supposed to be still during the shift. -He says with a confused tone.

-But what about the guy on the phone? He said that they are going to-

-Mike, we don't have anyone on the phone. -He interrupts me.

I just stare at him, trying to build some words, he notices this and tilts his head to a side, and speaks.

-Are you ok? Look, you don't have to-

-No! It's ok; I just had a long day. I'll see you tomorrow! -I walk out of the building. And he watches over me with worry.

Retuning back home, I could only think of one thing:

Chances are I've made a poor career choice.

**Author's Note: And… done! I think that went pretty straightforward. Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid of telling me whenever I'm making good or bad. It's my first fanfiction and I'm trying to make it enjoyable. Any suggestion/review would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. This Job of Mine

**Author's Note: I'm not satisfied with this chapter. However it's up to you to judge, if you found this chapter good or bad. If it is, good! Of not, then I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get the hang of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. It belong to Scott Cawthon.**

The only reason I came back for another night it's because I need the money, period. I almost got killed last night by a teddy bunny, and plenty of robotics eyes staring at the cameras got me frightened for the rest of the day. It didn't fell like getting back there at 6PM, take another nap and have another weird nightmare about what's going to happen. So I left my house at 11PM, and walk my way again to the pizzeria.

-Where have you been? I was waiting for you the entire day! -A man with an angry tone comes to me, it was my boss.

-Oh, well, I, eh, didn't fell like, you know... -I was muttering, what am I supposed to say? Tell him that I came late on purpose just to avoid taking a nap on a very small office, with a chair?

-Listen, I don't care why you left me here sitting like an idiot. Just don't do it again, alright?

-Yes sir.

-Now, I'll be leaving early for a couple of days, so take a copy of my keys. -He grabs a key from his pocket and hands it to me.

-Have a good night. -He waves and leaves the building.

Once I got inside, I thought of what will happen now. I've got an office with a limited power supply, killer animatronics, a boss who doesn't believe me, and hearing another recording of a supposed Phone Guy that doesn't exist. Yep, it's just another day in paradise. I can clearly foresee even more questions that I already have in my head, but hopefully the answers will come up soon.

Speaking of answers...

_"-Out of order?_

_-Let's just say that a serious accident happened with the protagonist of the cove, and we had to put him out of commission._

_-Huh? Why?"_

I take the opportunity to go into the Pirate Cove before they are out there for my blood. The purple curtains are hiding an answer I wanted before my first night... Cautiously moving the curtain away and slowly getting further, I put a foot inside and pushed myself into the cove. There was barely any light on there, but a shadow could be seen standing in the middle. Getting closer, my eyesight spots a deteriorated animatronic.

-So this is the protagonist? -Talking to myself, as if there where someone around.

The lack of a light source couldn't let me see any further details about it, all I know now is that a fourth animatronic is hiding in there. It seems to be deactivated, so it won't attack me.

At least, that's what I hope...

**...**

**2ND NIGHT**

**12AM**

**...**

I was already starting to get nervous, and the calm sound of the fan and buzzing lights wasn't helping me at all. Taking a quick peek into the cameras, they're all on its proper place. I tried to get calm, if I don't stop shivering I will get paranoid, but it was impossible.

***ring*** -Wahh! ***bang*** OUCH! -I hit my head into the wall. Startled by the ringing of the phone.

-Argh... my head! Stupid phone!

***ring*ring*** -Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!

-Yeah, thank you very much for hurting my head! -Still ranting.

-I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses.

-Who's Freddy?

-Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

And as I did, the yellow animatronic has disappeared from the show stage. My anger was soon replaced with worry.

-Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often.

-Again, who's Freddy? -That name sounds familiar...

-I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?

-You are an idiot...

-I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights.

-I just learned that yesterday, thank you not.

-Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.

I rolled my eyes again, is this guy serious?

-Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time.

-Huh?

-The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time.

-So it's also going to hunt me down?! DAMN IT!

-I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know.

Wow, now I feel bad, I just visited its cove without even asking, I should say sor- No Mike, it's an animatronic, a robot. No emotions, it's not going to understand you.

-Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

-Pfft yeah, under control.

Turning the cameras on, the bunny left the stage again. Not again! I frantically check the time. It's barely 1AM.

-Ok Mike, relax. You can do this! -Said to myself with a tone that betrayed my worry.

Check the door lights, nothing on the left side, and nothing on the right side. Raise the cameras: Show Stage, the bear's still there. Backroom: Nothing. Supply Closet: The bunny hiding again. Kitchen: Nothing. Bathrooms: Nothing. East Hall: The yellow thingy is posing there with its mouth open. Yuck. It looks like a chicken, now that I see it closely. Pirate Cove: Nothing.

I stop for a minute to think. Apparently the one behind the purple curtains is the one who caused the bite? Seems legit, considering the fact that it's out of order. Going back to reality, I repeat the same steps again: Lights? Clear. Cameras? Nobody has moved.

Another stop. Who is this **"Freddy"** that Phone Guy did mention? According to him, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often... if I'm guessing right, Freddy has to be the bear that's yet to leave the show stage. Bravo, Mike! Use your head earlier, the pizzeria's name is **"Freddy Fazbear's"**! I facepalm.

And repeat. Lights? Empty. Cameras? Nobody has... wait.

The chicken animatronic it's still on the East Hall, but the bunny is nowhere to be found. Lowering the tablet to check the lights, it isn't there. I scratch my head, where did it go? Peeking on the cameras again, I found him at the West Hall Corner, staring right at me. With nothing but black eyes.

O-okay! Talk about creepy, taking deep breaths. I close the tablet, and concentrate my hand over the **"LIGHT"** button in case it moves again.

Just a few moments later I turn on the light and see the bunny standing there, I close the door on its face.

-Ha! -I taunt at it.

But then, I hear other footsteps, checking the light on the right side, I find the chicken looking through the window. Another door to close.

-Fuck!

Both doors shut at 3AM and wasting a lot of power. Great. Just great. They don't plan on going away, so I have no choice but to make a stop. Maybe they'll eventually go away.

Thinking about the many remaining questions that I have, one of them popped in my head while they were camping outside the doors: Why they are doing this? Free roaming to prevent their servos from locking up? I don't think that's the answer. No, not at all. If I can find the answer to this question, all the other ones I have on my mind will become meaningless.

The chicken moves away from the door, I sigh in relief and open the right door again. What about the bunny? I open the left door and turn on the lights only to find that it's still there.

-Nope! -I close the door again before it attempts to grab me. Luckily it didn't.

How am I supposed to know why they are doing this? My boss will not tell me anything, and this "Phone Guy" doesn't exist... I am stuck in this building for who knows how many nights before I get to be able to find the answers. Yeah, that's it. Made my decision, I'm going to find the answers, whatever the cost is.

The bunny it's still there...

-The door's not going to open, bunny. -What am I doing? Talking to an animatronic? Like if it's going to understand me... sure it's getting boring, but, reall-...

Footsteps... The bunny's gone. I open the door.

-What? -I'm surprised; did it really understand what I just said?

Well, good for me! With both doors open, I'll get through the night. I check the cameras, Freddy's still there. Lowering the tablet, I find myself being... happy? Why is so? Because the bunny left? Because I made my choice of finding the answers? Maybe it was the relief of opening both doors and save power? Ah, it probably doesn't matter.

Now, if I want to find the reason of their attacks, I think I should ask first about the bite, maybe that was the trigger? Wait a minute... bite...bite...

-The Pirate Cove! -I shout with shock. I completely forgot about it! Shit! Checking Pirate Cove, the curtains are fully opened, and the animatronic it's not there!

-No! -I try to close the doors.

**-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

-ARGH! -The loud noise was hurting my ears, even if I covered them with my hands. It still hurts.

Suddenly I see a tall fox animatronic inside the office. Its fur was badly damaged, parts of its endoskeleton was exposed, an eye patch and a hook was attached to it. Truly a pirate, no wonder why it's out of order. It screeched again, and swung its hook against me, but I dodged. It began to growl; it grabs my arm with its hand and drags me out of the office. I struggle to break free, but its hand was tightly clutched on my arm.

-No, please no! Please! -Tears were starting to form on my eyes, hoping that it will release me. I don't want to die, I don't want to die!

He ignores my cries and he pushes me on the Backstage. I was horrified; I was going to get stuffed into a suit. The animatronic fox catches me attempting to escape. It stops me, and then he slides his hook over my arm, making a cut. I scream in pain, blood flowing from the arm all the way down to my hands. It pushes me on a chair, and then it grabs a Freddy suit. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Is this the end?

Out of nowhere, I hear the animatronic retreating to the Pirate Cove

When I open my eyes. I find the Freddy suit back on its place, and find myself apparently alive.

-Am I dead?

I hear a series of bells. 6AM! I almost cried in joy. Terrified about what just happened this night I ran to the exit door. But I see the trace of blood that I left in the floor.

-Shit! -Going to the bathrooms to clean the blood, I grabbed a First Aid kit and bandaged my arm. If my boss knows what happened here I'm going to get fired.

Wait, do I really have to...?

Sighing, and noticing that I don't have other choice, I go to the supply closet and pick a few cleaning tools, and tried to remove all possible trace of blood. When I was done, I put the tools back into the closet. However, I stare at Pirate Cove, noticing the curtains now closed. Just looking at it makes me shiver.

No sane man would do whatever I was thinking, but I needed to remove **ALL** trace of blood. Taking a bit of courage, I grab the cleaning tools again, and step into the cove. The fox is just standing there, deactivated. Seeing the blood that now painted its hook gave me a wave of nausea. Taking a deep breath I started to clean it.

-I'm cleaning my killer, you should call yourself lucky! -I half joked, trying to lighten the mood.

After doing all the "janitors" stuff. I open the exit door, only to find my boss, not there.

-Who's late now, huh? -I throw a quiet chuckle. When I returned to my home, I went straight to sleep. I was going to need it.

I was going to get ready for Freddy.

**Author's Note: Tried as much as to not rush the ending again, but it seems that I failed again. Ugh… it's going to take me a while before I get used to it. Also, I noticed I've missed a few words on the previous chapter. Argh! What a way to start my first fanfiction. Ok, enough bragging. I just hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Hide Questions - Seek Answers

**Author's Note: Sorry I took too long; exams are getting on my way. By the way, although I did not rush the ending this time, I keep it short on purpose, otherwise it was going to be repetitive. And thanks everyone who is taking their time to read my story. Every little helps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. Its property belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

Maybe the fox didn't like my visit into its cove. Maybe the thought of the bite made it attack. Maybe my distraction made me its prey. Maybe, just maybe...

But one thing it's certain: By the time I finally find why they all do this nonsense, I'm going to be dead. Is the seek of answer really worth it? Even if I really wanted to, I have no information whatsoever and I have no means to gather it. What am I supposed to do? Ask my boss? He will just shudder away. Phone Guy? Nah. How he manages to leave recordings if he doesn't exist anyway? On a library, asking for old newspapers? It's a very touchy subject to even talk about it.

I scratch my head, apparently the only way I can gather the answer, is by some supernatural force handing it to me. Hah! Let's be realistic: Ghosts doesn't exist, supernatural forces are all a lie.

Yet, I have nothing to waste, so what if asking does work? It's 4PM; I could go to Freddy's and make the question to my boss before he leaves. I took a quick snack and walked to the pizzeria's doors.

It was dayshift, people everywhere could be seen here and there, eating pizza or celebrating their birthdays. I watch how the animatronics sang happy birthday to a little child and he was clapping to the rhythm of the music. How curious... they all act like cute teddy bears during the day and become hungry monsters during the night. I shudder at the sight of the robots, and went to my boss' office.

I knock at the door.

-Come in.

I peek inside. And he smiles upon mi visit.

-Mike! What are you doing in here?

-Oh, I only came to visit the pizzeria.

-Well I'm sure you are going to enjoy the stay! -He says with a forced laugh. Always smiling, always happy. It just doesn't fit.

-But, what brings you here? -His tone and face now turned to worry.

-I... -Wait, if I talk straight about '87, he's going to raise suspicions.

-I want to know what happened with Pirate Cove.

All the emotions on my boss' face were gone. I gulped at what he was going to tell me.

-I told you, a serious accident happened with the protagonist of the cove.

-What accident?

He puts his hand on the desk and says:

-It's none of your business.

-But I need to know! -I reply with desperation.

-Why do you need to know?

-Uh... -Crap, did not think about it. Think, Mike! Think!

-Uh... I... ***gulp*** I think... Uh... I think it's a waste to install an exhibition ***gulp*** and not use it.

He raises his hand from the desk and puts it on his pockets. A slight smile forms on his face.

-You a have a point, Mike. But I'm not allowed to give any information about it.

-But...

-No buts, Mike. End of discussion.

-No. I demand an answer. -I'm determined to find the answer since I've made my choice.

-I said no! -He shouts at my face.

-I said yes! -I respond.

-You're fired.

**...**

**...**

**...**

My face gets filled with rage. I was ready to punch him, but I refused.

-Good luck finding another moron to watch them. -I turn around and go for the door.

He blocks my way out and puts a hand on my shoulder.

-I'm sorry. I overreacted. Take a seat, I'll explain.

Still raging, I mutter in silence. But now he's willing to give answers, so I sit down.

-Listen carefully, it's not because I don't want to tell you, but because it's a very sensitive problem.

I raise an eyebrow to pretend that I know nothing. The bite itself is a very sensitive problem...

-Back in 1987, Foxy; the protagonist of the cove, was doing his routine, he tells stories about his adventures on the open seas and stuff like that, being the pirate and all, you know...

-Speaking about names, do you mind telling me the animatronics names? You didn't tell me that on my first night.

-Haha, yeah. Sorry, I was on a rush. -He puts his hands together and places them upon the desk.

-The bear's name is Freddy. The bunny, Bonnie. The chicken, Chica. And the fox I'm talking about is Foxy.

I gave a nod. Asking did actually work...

-Anyway, one of our employees came to the building on dayshift, once he got inside the animatronics started to act... weird.

-Weird?

-Their voices were stuttering, their heads were twitching, and their movement was abnormal.

-Oh.

-Foxy saw him, and... All hell broke loose. -He starts to shiver at the incident.

-What happened?

He gulps and shudders. Shocking his head, he finally opens his mouth.

-He jumped out of his cove, the stutters on his speak and twitching brought everyone to worry. When we thought it was bad enough Foxy jumped at the man and... ***gulp***

Uh oh...

-Bite... Foxy bit the man's head, stripping the poor's man frontal lobe.

I put my hands over my mouth with regret; it was a bad idea to ask him about '87.

-The blood, the screams, the pain that man went through... I just cannot bear with it.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

-You don't need to worry, you were right: You needed to know... -He whispers. -We called the ambulance to aid the victim, but the paramedics came too late. He lost too many blood and didn't manage to survive, Foxy was shut down since then.

-That poor man... -I feel bad that for him, a visit on dayshift to the restaurant ended up being his very last moments.

-The reason I'm trying to keep all of this deep hidden it's because of the children.

-Huh?

-"A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike". That's our motto, Mike. This place is the dream of every child's heart. We turned their fantasy into reality for many years, and I don't want to break their hearts if the outsiders get a hand on this information. I can't even think about what's going to happen if we go bankrupt.

-I... I understand, sir.

-I have to call myself an extremely lucky guy. There are still customers over this place and we aren't going to withstand if they leave, we went through many bad days.

-Umm. This employee of yours was a...?

He gives a long sigh. -He was a night guard.

I froze and my face went to pure terror, everything around me stopped moving, almost like if time went to a stop. Endless chills went through my spines, hallucinating my fate, my death, by these creatures. The dizziness treated me to faint, but I took hold of the desk to stay awake.

-Mike, I don't want the same fate to happen, especially with you. You can resign and quit if you wish.

-No! No... I insist. As bad as it may be, I'm not going anywhere.

He forces a smile, but still shows his concern for me.

-Whatever you are doing, I wish you good luck. I must be leaving.

-Wait!

-I understand your needs, Mike. But I cannot tell you anything else.

-Why?

-If I tell you too much about our dark days, the outsiders will think that you're involved. And believe me; you don't want that to happen.

My mouth was opened, ready to answer back, but no sound was made.

-Any further information you are looking for, you will have to gather it by yourself. -He leaves the office.

My life turned upside down in a blink. There was far more stuff behind all this nonsense than what I originally thought. I trapped myself into a game of death with no way out. No matter how many nights I survive, my death penalty will be to get killed by child's animatronics.

I leave my boss' office and move the exit of the pizzeria, but first, I took a quick peek into the animatronics. They are still OK. Uh... Something is not right.

I suddenly hear garbled voices coming out of the animatronics', stuttering, and slight head twitches. I take a quick turn and ran to the exit door before they do another bite. When I do, I hear the animatronics' going back to normal. Phew... that was close.

5PM. I still have plenty of time. I already regret my decision of becoming a night guard, but the answers still needs to be found. What's next? Phone Guy doesn't exist, I can't ask him. To the library it goes...

**...**

Why the library had to be far away from the restaurant? It probably doesn't matter. Once I got inside I tried to find anything that happened on the year '87, tough luck, I found nothing.

-Excuse me, do you keep old newspapers?

A woman looks at me with a slime. -Yes, which year?

-Have anything from 1987?

-Umm... no idea. I'll take a look and tell you if I find anything.

-Thanks.

While I wait for the newspapers, I took a local magazine and read it. Need to kill time somehow... that didn't sound right... After a few minutes she comes back with papers on her hand but with a sad look in his eyes.

-I'm sorry, the oldest newspapers we have are from 1990.

Three years after the bite, maybe something else happened?

-I'll take them.

She smiles again and hands the newspapers to me. Immediately I start searching for anything that happened at the restaurant. Let's see here...

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA - CONSPIRACY?**

_Over the course of three years, Freddy Fazbear's pizza has been the home for many families with plenty of job opportunities. But, it is too good to be true? Possibly. Ever since the previous incidents at Freddy's, a total of 27 employees dubbed as night guards, have gone missing at the restaurants doors and never seen again, even to this day!_

_**"We were punished with a painful curse."**__ Affirms Greg, the owner of the pizzeria. Police investigated many times the insides of the deadly restaurant, to no avails. Local neighborhoods claim that the owner is cleaning the bodies to prevent its discovery, but no evidence could be found supporting the rumors._

_**"We try very hard to prevent any more victims, but destiny is against us."**__ Says Greg._

My mouth was wide open with shock. 27 freaking night guards were killed by the animatronics hands! And there was even more incidents at the restaurant! This was going to be a long journey.

-Thanks for the newspapers. -I return the papers to the woman and leave.

**...**

9PM, back at home.

Let's recap what we have so far: The animatronics names are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Foxy did the bite of '87. And apparently, they only kill night guards. 27 victims and all of them were night guards. The next question now is _"Why?"_ It's probably a good idea to take slow steps, and find the next answer tomorrow.

I open the fridge for a quick ... darn. The fridge is empty; I have to go to my next shift without dining. Ugh, I just hope that I'll be fine. Phone Guy said _**"There's nothing to worry about."**_

Yeah, we'll see about that.

**...**

**3RD NIGHT**

**12AM**

**...**

-Alright, let's get this over with. -I say, clapping my hands. -Showtime.

I wonder what Phone Guy will tell me tonight.

***ring**ring**ring***

-Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long.

-You don't say... -I facepalm.

-I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant.

I double facepalm. At this point I wanted to grab the phone and kick it out of the window.

-Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

-Like if that didn't happen that yesterday.

-Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead.

Hmm... I'll admit, it's a pretty neat idea. Is a shame that it's not going to work, it's not a malfunction: They do not see people as endoskeletons, they do see them as humans. And they kill them.

-Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work.

-...

-Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

Let's begin.

Raise the cameras, Chica has already left the stage. Found her on the Dining Room. Check Pirate Cove, no signs of Foxy. Lower the cameras. Wait. Repeat.

Raise the cameras, Bonnie is now gone. Found him on the West Hall. Chica is yet to move. Pirate Cove...

Foxy is now peeking through the curtains looking at me, with yellow murderous eyes. I gulped, hoping that he won't take revenge and finish his murder attempt.

Lower the cameras. Wait. Repeat. Raise the cameras, Bonnie is still there. Chica moved to the East Hall Corner. Too soon? Pirate Cove, he's still peeking. Wait. Repeat.

-It's going to get very repetitive and boring, don't you think? -I talk to Chica, but she won't answer, being an animatronic.

Raise the cameras, Bonnie is getting closer, on the West Hall Corner. Uh oh... Pirate Cove, no problem here. Wait. I check the lights and found Chica on the window. Close the door. Check the other light and found Bonnie. Also close the door. Rats! They forced me again to close both doors! I'm going to waste so many power...

I made to myself the same question I did on the beginning: _**"Is the seek of answer really worth it?".**_ I've made my choice, but am I really willing to die just for the answer? Can't I help the restaurant to clean its name, and have a new start?

Several hours pass by, and they are yet to leave. Fuck! Raise the cameras, check Pirate Cove, the curtains are fully opened, but Foxy is still there. Looking at the hall, with hook raised, ready to make a sprint.

I almost vomited at the sight, what if the animatronics kill for the sake of it? Are they really that sadistic?

-Please don't kill me!

A deep laugh is heard... I check the show stage.

-You too?! -Freddy has left the stage!

Power is almost out at 5AM. This cannot get any worse.

I check the lights and Chica is not there. Huh? Since when did she move? Damn! I wasted too much power. After opening the door, I check the cameras again. Freddy is on the bathrooms, that fast? Chica is on the kitchen. Foxy is still looking at the hall. And Bonnie is still outside of my office's left door.

And the worst possible event in the world happened, the power ran out...

-No, this can't be happing! -I start crying again, they are going to catch me, and kill me.

The left door opens itself, I can now see Bonnie retreating at the deep laugh that echoed through the restaurant. I'm going to die.

_**"Try playing dead!"**_ Phone Guy said. It's not going to work at all, but whatever. I fall limp onto the chair, hoping that they won't attack me. A few minutes after I can see Freddy, playing a jingle, with his eyes emitting a blinking light. Pictures of my lifetime went flying on my mind.

Then everything was black...

**...**

Every second ticking felt like an eternity. When it's going to end? When will the 6AM bell save me? I hear an ear piercing screech. Freddy grabs me with both hands, and drags me out of the office. I gave him a kick and he released me. I ran like hell, but there was nowhere to hide. The entire gang goes after me with their cold black eyes, I used the Dining Room tables on a futile attempt to draw them back. A punch from Bonnie sent me flying to the Show Stage, the strength was such that it left me unconscious.

**...**

I awoke on the Backstage, it was still pitch black and couldn't see anyone (or anything) there. I check myself to see if I was stuffed or not, I wasn't. With relief, I stealthily walk out of the backstage, avoiding the animatronics gaze, and leave the restaurant before try to finish their deeds.

Once outside, I thought: _"It was 6AM?"_. I didn't hear any bells, but whenever it is or not, it's irrelevant. I escaped the deadly hands of the animatronics by pure sheer luck, someone up there wanted me alive.

Looking at the ground, I could only think about all the night guards that were killed at this horrific building. The easiest job on the world, turned into hell once you put a step inside. Nothing but white empty papers were scattered around the floor, the many employees left them here, to never again write on them for their families.

Walking the way back to my home, the cold wind blows a paper to my face and obstructs my view. I grab it and take it out of my face, it reads: _**"KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZERIA"**_

-What the...?! -I quickly blink and the papers return to its empty whiteness.

I shudder and drop the paper back again to the ground. I was starting to hallucinate, it's probably the lack of food. I go back to my home and sleep, hoping that I don't get another nightmare.

**Author's Note: Chapters are getting longer! Yay… I think… Anyway, if you are wondering why I put random stuff instead of skipping the entire 3rd night, it's because of the recordings. Yeah, I know you already know the messages, but what's a FNAF fanfiction without phones? I hope you understand what I mean.**

**So, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and remember to order your favorite pizza at your local pizzeria.**


End file.
